Can You Love Me Again?
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: So many things can happen in one year. You can make it, break it, or throw your whole life away on chance; which is what he did. Now, Jimmy Pesto Jr is back home. (Jimmy Jr centric, [Tina/JJu] - T for now; will update to M later)


So wow, hello Bob's Burgers section of Fanfiction. . . Did not see myself ever coming here, but hey, crazier shit has happened to me before. So here's my stab at a story for this amazingly hilarious and wonderful show.

Before I begin, let me give you guys fair warning: This is going to be rated M to cover all my basics, from language, to suggestive themes, to what have you. I never really planned any saucy scenes for this story; they never came up while I thought this out… but like all works of literature, things change, so I might decide I want one. For now though; it's mostly tame. Mostly.

Also; this story is going to be far more dramatic than the show, and a hell of a lot more focused on the construction/deconstruction/what makes up certain characters. That being said, I'm going to do my best to keep everyone in character, but please do take into account the and ages of the characters involved and how daily life and events can change people.

Disc: I do not own Bob's Burgers and this is all for fun.

* * *

"_When you find your passion; live it, breathe it, and don't ever let anyone or anything get in your way of it. Not even love."_

x

Can You Love Me Again?

x

The moment his feet had hit the concrete platform of the city's train station, he took off running. He hadn't stopped since, and it'd had been at least fifteen minutes by now; judging by the landmarks he recognized.

It had been a year; give or take a couple of days. A year since he'd left without warning. A year since he'd given up having any sort of easy life. A year since he'd thrown caution to the wind to take a chance.

A year since he'd been home.

Racing down the sidewalks, crossing streets, taking back alleyways; all with as much speed as he could muster. He was certain it was pure adrenaline keeping him going at this point. His legs ached and his heart was racing; but he couldn't stop - not yet.

Dodging passed a group of people the youth noticed the intersection before him was at a standstill but the crosswalk was at a ten second mark. Not only that, but there were a bunch of people in his way as well.

Slowing down was not an option. Not this time. Thus, with a quick intake of his surroundings and a wide smirk, the teen veered to his left just enough and jumped. He leaped onto a bench, a newspaper machine, and kicked off with a flying leap.

_THUMP._

"What the?!" A cabby jumped in his seat at the sound of something hitting the roof of his car. Looking around, he caught sight a flash of blue and yellow and looked up. Some crazy ass teen was hopping across the roof of the cars like a fucking gazelle! The cabby shook his head. The kids in the town were all crazy. He shuddered as he recalled a horror story from one of his buddies about a Bunny Ear-hated young girl.

The light turned green, and the cabby and the rest of the rather annoyed car owners began on their way, no longer caring about the kid who'd just used their cars like he'd merely been skipping on rocks.

Said boy also didn't care about them either, for he was already too occupied with his own thoughts. His stomach was in knots at this point as he rounded the corner and arrived upon Ocean Avenue. Everything at this point seemed untouched, as if time hadn't passed at all.

Or maybe it had. A red building he flew passed had been a dull brown last time he'd seen it. But other than that, it was still just like the day he'd left. Only this time he was running towards the very place he'd run from.

He saw it now; looming before him. Every second, every step closer, every thought in his mind...

What would he say?  
What should he do?  
What was he expecting?

He didn't know. He didn't know at all. He just knew he _had_ to go, _had_ to tell _him_, _had_ to show that what he did had be _worth something_!

And with this last thought, the teen forced his pace to an almost dead stop as he grabbed the handle to the establishment's front door and threw it open.

A resounding bang jeered through the atmosphere of the Italian Restaurant, disturbing the small crowd of occupants. From behind the bar, Jimmy Pesto looked over in annoyance at who ever had the nerve to slam his door against the half-wall of his business. His thirteen year old twin sons Andrew and Oliver, who'd been sitting at the bar opposite their father, also turned towards the entrance; curiosity in their eyes. Though their curiosity gave way to shocked surprise, while their father's expression remained seemingly the same.

There in the doorway heaving breath after breath, hair disheveled and clothes awry, stood Jimmy Pesto's seventeen year old son Jimmy Pesto Jr.

For what felt like an eternity Jimmy Jr just stared at his father; attempting to catch his breath and raking his mind over and over with what he could possibly say. Was there anything he could even say at all? Was coming back even the right thing to have done? Was this all because he needed to know; to hear _those words_ from _him_?

"I. . ."

He choked, caught his breath, and tried again; this time with a bit more confidence.

"I PLACED NATIONALS!"

Jimmy Jr hadn't meant to shout, not really, but everything right now was overwhelming him to a point that he just wanted to crumple to the floor and not move for days. It had been a quick last minute decision to even come back here, to this place, and now that he was here; it felt kind of surreal. Only a year had passed and yet, so much had changed.

Himself included.

He was more confident in himself; this he knew. He also, for once in his life, had felt like his own person; not just Jimmy Pesto's son of Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. He had just been Jimmy.

Well, mostly. He'd been given the _affectionate _nickname of 'Stray' by his group on the day he arrived at the studio. They also called him 'Kid' on a number of occasions; being as he was the youngest person in the group.

His mind pulled away from his wandering thoughts when he saw his father move behind the bar. The man put down the glass he'd been polishing with a rag with a bit of a grunted sigh. He watched his father carefully and mentally braced himself for whatever the man might say to him. Yet his father remained silent as he slipped a hand into his pants pocket. A moment later, the Pesto father produced from his pocket a small item, and tossed it at Jimmy Jr.

The teen reacted quickly and caught the small shiny object that had been thrown to him. Slowly, he pulled his hand back down and revealed the item to be a set of two small keys. Jimmy Jr stood quiet and confused. He was still staring at the keys.

"You're going to be here awhile, right?" Jimmy Pesto Sr suddenly spoke up.

Jimmy Jr looked up, nodding once, still not sure what was going on.

"Those keys are to an apartment off Third. I'm calling Saul to get a truck over here. Your brothers can help you pack your things."

Andy and Ollie torn their gazes away from their older brother to look at their father, both looking concerned.

"You heard me; help him move his stuff. You know where the place is."

The two twins nodded as they watched their father move away from the bar and head into the back. They then turned back towards their brother; who was still standing in the same spot looking a bit shocked and still not entirely sure of what just happened.

'_I'm getting kicked out?'_

Jimmy Jr shifted his gaze a bit towards his brothers, about to voice his thoughts when the words died in his throat. The looks on their faces caught him by surprise.

Andy was staring at him with an expression that could only be described as irate, while Ollie was practically about to start sobbing. It was the first time in his life Jimmy Jr had seen his brothers so completely opposite each other.

Had that much really changed in just one year?

"Well, I guess this means you both get your own room, right?" Jimmy Jr gave them a sheepish smile; trying desperately to liven the mood.

Without much warning, Andy shot towards the older teen and threw a left hook; landing the punch across his brother's face. Jimmy Jr staggered backwards a bit, but wasn't knocked down. His vision however was a bit blurry now and his face hurt like hell.

Again, without warning, came another assault; only this one was much different and from the other Pesto twin. Ollie had instead run towards his older brother and grappled the older teen's waist; clinging onto him as if he would disappear any moment.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! HOW?!"  
"Please don't leave us, again! Don't just go without telling anyone!"  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HURT?!"  
"Everyone was really upset you left without saying goodbye!"  
"DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS?!"  
"Everyone said they would have tried to help you out if they knew you were so serious!"  
"STUPID-"  
"Moronic-"

"_IDIOT!" _ The twin said in unison, as Ollie dissolved into a sobbing fit. Even Andy at this point had trace tears threatening to spill over.

Jimmy Jr stood frozen to the spot, the two boys words sinking deep. They stuck a cord, and the older teen could feel the sting of his own tears forming. He hadn't really thought of anyone else, to be honest. He'd given up everything on a whim; a chance.

Some years ago, while busting tables one night; Jimmy Jr had found a flyer left behind on a table. It was for newly opened professional dance training studio in New York; to which various courses were being offered. He'd been so excited about it and had shown the flyer to his father; who had outright refused to indulge his son's request to attend. After a few years of scrimping and saving every penny and every dollar Jimmy Jr had saved up enough to cover the cost of a year long course.

Even this did nothing to change his father's opinion and the man had forbid his son to attend what he deemed was 'a waste of time' and that Jimmy Jr should use his savings for a real college once he graduated.

Jimmy Jr had not graduated.

Hurt and angry by his father's words, and sheer nonacceptance to his passion and dedication to the art that was dance, Jimmy Jr had left that very day. Left without anyone else knowing, left without any goodbyes, left and didn't look back.

Now all of that was being brought back to the surface, and it was literally suffocating him.

Did everyone hate him for leaving?

Did his brother's at least try to make them understand?

Would they forgive him for being so impatient; so immature?

Would they still be his friends after all this?

During the year he was gone, Jimmy Jr had actually written and mailed out a few postcards to his brothers, and included a few for most of the people he cared to keep in touch with. Yet, that was just an excuse. He knew it was. Words on paper didn't mean a thing…

Or no. . . they did… just...not if your heart wasn't in it.

Suddenly, he felt himself reach out an arm, and grabbed Andy by a shoulder, tugging his brother towards him. He felt his legs finally give way under all the pressure of running straight from the train station; from all of the pressure he'd eventually endure from the rest of his friends; from all the pressure of trying so hard to for once be accepted by his father. . .

He crumpled to the floor and hugged his brothers as tightly as he could.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He choked quietly.

He really was, truly. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. Hadn't meant to worry anyone. All he'd ever wanted to do was be free to be himself.

"I'm home, guys. I'm back home."

~ o ~

An hour later found the three Pesto sons walking down Third street; tears long since shed and emotional reunion adjourned. The two twins were walking a bit ahead of their older brother going back and forth about all the different things they'd been up to as of late. The older teen was only half paying attention; just taking the moment to take in the sites around him.

He was finally relaxed; leisurely pacing behind his brothers. He was calm, but still a little anxious. His cheek was still sore, too. He didn't care though. Andy had every right to beat the shit out of him if he wanted. No, he was just still worried about what was to come once he saw the rest of his classmates and friends.

Well, those of them who'd still call him a friend, anyway.

Thinking about those people, and the fact they'd probably be at school right now. . . it was Thursday, right? Hmm..

"Hey, aren't you two suppose to be in school right now? I haven't seen anyone else out around here and it's Thursday… and it's only twelve o'clock."

The twins stopped in their conversation and turned back to look at their brother, then back at one another. A moment later, they turned back towards the older teen and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, we aren't at school-"  
"Cause we can't go-"  
"It's just we're sorta…"  
"Slightly…"

A pause.

"Suspended." They voiced as one.

Jimmy Jr blinked in surprise.

"What did you guys do?!"

"It's what we didn't do!"  
"And what we won't do!"

The two turned around, determined looks in their eyes.

"_Mama _didn't raise no fools!"  
"_Mama_ didn't raise no traitors!"

Andy and Ollie turned towards one another.

"Everything is for M'lady!"  
"Everything for M'lady!"

They then shot their arms upwards; Andy's left and Ollie's right, crossing them while throwing up peace signs. Jimmy Jr raised an eyebrow at the boys cryptic response.

"Ooh. .kay. So, we almost to this place, or what?"

"Yeah, it's right there!" Andy pointed to an apartment building a block in front of them.

They could see a truck was there unloading a bunch of things into what Jimmy Jr assumed was a garage. As the trio finally arrived at the front of the apartment, the truck driver walked over.

"Okay, all your stuff is unloaded. I'm sure you can handle getting this stuff upstairs."

"Yeah, no problem. Ah, thanks."

"Oh and someone from the train transit authority dropped that off. He'd seen the nametag and brought it your dad's but he gave them this place's address. Anyway, see ya 'round, kid."

Jimmy Jr turned towards where the man had pointed and noticed a large duffle bag sitting by the steps of the front door. He darted towards it the minute he recognized.

"IS IT FULL OF CASH?!"  
"A DEAD BODY?!"

"Wha-? No! It's just my stuff. I… I got so worked up about coming back here I must have left it on the train. Ah, thank god; everything still here."

Jimmy Jr picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Looking up, he fished out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door before him. It went straight to a flight of stairs. Carefully he began to walk up the steps, not too sure of what he'd find.

To his surprise, when he reached the top, he found a rather nice looking layout. It was mostly open; with the kitchen, dining room and entertainment area all being one big massive room. However, beyond that was another room. It was the same size of the first room, only it was completely empty of anything. He supposed this was meant to be a bedroom, but honestly, if he could pick up a cot or futon somewhere, it would make a great studio room.

What did surprise him was the fact that the place was somewhat already furnished. The power was also already connected. It was as if someone had been living here and just left it abandoned. There was a thin layer of dust forming.

"So, what do you think?"  
"It's cool right?! This was actually a rental Dad's had for years!"  
"The previous guy had to leave out of state and just left his stuff to pay off Dad."  
"And then we were using it like a dive house!"  
"_Shhhhut up!"  
_"_Sorry."_

"It's awesome you guys. Really."

It really was. In a way, he was kind of happy to have this place. Sure, being kicked out hurt. A lot. Then again, wasn't he at the point of being on his own anyway? Though he's always thought he'd end up being at the restaurant for much longer…

"Should we go move the stuff up?"  
"Yeah, make this place look alive!"

"Yeah, just give me a second. Go ahead and start grabbing the small stuff."

The two younger teens nodded and raced one another down stairs. Jimmy Jr walked over to the rather plush looking red couch near the wall that separated the two rooms. He set his duffel bag down and sank into the cushion.

'_Oh man, this is nice.'_

For a moment he didn't move and just relaxed into his seat, his mind swarming with hundreds of thoughts. He wondered if going to school tomorrow would merit anything. He might be able to sneak in and see everyone. Maybe he could convince them to let him take the semester? What about a job? Was anyone hiring?

He tore himself away from these thoughts and moved to unzip the bag. He rummaged through it's contents, looking for his headphones and music player. His hand bumped against a box and he pulled back some of his spare clothes to reveal a shoebox.

The minute he saw the item, he felt a shiver race down his spine and his throat began to burn. That object what akin to a Pandora's box; the contents, all items that held hope, happiness, grief, sorrow, joy and pain... all centered around one thing and one thing only.

No, one _person _and that _one person only._

He began to reach for the box; a far away look in his eyes and not truly focused. His mind suddenly unleashed a hundred more questions. All questions about _her._

How was she doing?

What had happened in one year?

Was she still writing?

Had she changed at all?

Did she hate him?

Would she still be his friend?

Would she forgive him?

Did she still love horses?

Was she still wearing glasses?

Had she grown out her hair or kept it short?

Did she still work with her brother and sister at the restaurant?

Was she still a little clumsy?

Did she still l-

A sudden crash jeered Jimmy Jr from his thoughts, and he quickly got up from the couch to see what the offending sound had been. Peering down the stairs, he could see Andy and Ollie had tripped on a step and the lamp they'd been holdings lay broken at the base of the steps.

"Are you two alright?" The older teen asked worriedly, moving down to help them up.

"Yeah."  
"I'm fine."

They looked up at their brother sheepishly.

"Sorry about your light."  
"We'll buy you a new one!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Heaving a light sigh, Jimmy Jr bent down on his knees, now eye level with his brothers.

"Let's take a break and get something to eat. To be honest I haven't had anything since yesterday morning."

"Okay!"  
"Sure!"

The three of them shared a laugh and carefully stepping over the broken appliance, to which Jimmy Jr said he'd clean up later, the trio locked up the apartment and headed back towards Ocean Avenue.

~ o ~

"Seven Fif. . .Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"That's-"

"The employee discount?"

"I don't even work here."

"The minute you walked back into those doors you put your ass back on the chopping block, so I expect to see you here Monday to Friday, five to nine. You'll be busting tables, washing dishes and whatever else I think you can be useful for."

"And you're still making me pay for _our own food_?"

"Your free meal ticket expired the day you decided living under this roof wasn't good enough for you. So yeah, I'm making you pay, just like all the other employees."

There was a thick and heavy silence between the two, as well as tension thick enough to choke a moose. Jimmy Jr was livid at this point; his face and ears flushed with red from a mix of his ire and embarrassment. He was doing all he could to kept from lashing out, and with a curt exhale, he turned away in one swift movement.

"Forget it."

"What's wrong? You've got cash, don't ya?"

The older teen made his way towards the entrance, not bothering to look back. He was intent on going _anywhere_ else and not staying here any longer; though as he did so, his parting gift to his father was throwing his hand up and giving him the bird.

The twins did not follow him. They instead chose to let their brother vent his frustrations alone for now.

Throwing the door open, Jimmy Jr took two steps before he came to a dead stop. The look on his face screamed just exactly how fed up he was with his father. Time after time, again and again, the man would just not cut him any slack.

This had to be the breaking point. It just had to. He didn't think he could get any more angrier at the man; he'd wanted to punch his own father in the face! Yet with each deep breath, he felt his anger slowly draining away and felt his body begin to relax.

Along with this stress release came back his appetite; which had disappeared when he'd walked back into this forsaken place. Jimmy Jr let out a long sigh, feeling emotionally drained.

He'd only been back for three hours, and already he was feeling confined, closed off, and suffocating.

Absently, the teen shifted his gaze from the pavement of the street to the building in front of him. For a moment, he was lost in a daze, just staring at the green fronted establishment. Like, bright green. The kind of green you'd want to look away from, really. Why on earth did they paint that building that color? It's a restaurant, so shouldn't it be a more pleasing color on the eye?

Jimmy Jr broke from his daze as he suddenly realized he'd been staring over at _his father's _rivalry business, Bob's Burgers. A new thought crossed his mind, and it brought a small smile to his face as he began walking across the street. This would definitely stick in the old man's crawl, but that was just a bonus to going to the burger joint.

The teen hesitated a moment, wondering if this was such a good idea or not, but found himself pushing open the door anyway. He heard the bell above the door give a chime as he walked in, and let the door close behind him. No one else was around at that moment; save the woman behind the counter.

"Welcome! Be right there, just sit where ever ya like!" Greeted the thick accented voice of one Linda Belcher, who seemed to be rummaging under the counter for something.

From the back, another voice called out, to which could only belong to the owner of Bob's Burgers; Bob Belcher himself.

"Lin, do we have any pickles? I'm not seeing any in the fridge."

"Yeah, I just bought some. They're on the second shelf."

"Not seeing them. Did you put them behind anything?"

"No, Bobby, they were right up front!"

"Well, they aren't here now-"

At this point Linda pulled herself up from where she'd been under the counter, and moved to look through the window partition set in the wall. Jimmy Jr hadn't moved from his spot by the door, even though Linda had told him to seat himself.

He didn't know why, but Jimmy Jr was finding himself growing nervous. What would they say to him when they realized who it was? Would they even acknowledge him? Would they be upset at him for what he'd done?

The teen swallowed, feeling a tinge of anxiousness rise in him. He really did not want them to hate him. To be honest, he actually liked the entirety that made up the Belcher family. He also respected Bob as an actually cook, and not at all like his father.

"Why ya so obsessed with the pickles all of a sudden? You need a little pickle pick up? Haa!"

"No, Linda, I just want to make sure we have them in case our _customer_ wants pickles!"

"It's okay. I don't have to have pickles, I promise." The teen spoke.

Linda turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and for a moment she just stared at the teen. It made Jimmy Jr feel slightly self conscience. Suddenly, recognition dawned in the woman's eyes and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, my god! Bobby! Guess who it is! Guess!"

"I don't know. Mort? Who?"

"It's Jimmy Junior!" Linda moved away from the partition and lifted up the latched counter top near the register.

"Really?" Bob stopped mid flip of a burger and looked out the window.

"Hi, Mrs. Belcher, Mr. B." Jimmy Jr said sheepishly, rubbing an arm.

"Oh, psh, call me Linda sweetheart. Come here, lemme get a look at that handsome face."

The teen's eyes widened a bit as Linda's hand clapped his face between them; tilting his head back and forth, before pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, hunny! We were all so worried about you; suddenly disappearing like that! Your father wouldn't say anything, the crab-apple."

"Ah-"

"Some of your little classmates stopped by your Dad's restaurant a few times; the only thing we knew was you ran off to some dancing thing. Your brother's told the kids."

"Yeah-"

"Lin, let him go; he's about to pass out."

"Oh, sorry, sorry-"

"And stop coddling him. Didn't you say, on more than one occasion, that if you ever saw him again you'd 'give him one'?"

Jimmy Jr tensed up at this revelation, and shrunk back just a bit from the overly affectionate woman.

"Oh, did I say that? Heh, I must ah, must have just been upset, is all. I'm not going to do anything, sweetie, stopping flinching. I was just so upset because your little disappearing act really torn apart my teeny tiny Tina."

At hearing this, the Pesto boy felt his stomach drop and his chest constrict. He suddenly felt ill. These internal feelings must have carried outward; he could almost feel himself paling in color. Linda noticed the sudden dejected aura around the boy, and let her fists drop from her hips.

"Oh, honey, It's gonna be okay. Here, have yourself a sit down. Why don't you just tell us what was going on in that flashdancey brain of yours, okay?"

Jimmy Jr sat down at the bar; shifting onto the stool as the woman spoke.

"Lin, he might not want to talk about it."

"What? I was just offering an ear, is all! How we gonna know what his reasons for leaving unless we get them from the source?"

"Oh my God." Bob pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to the teen himself.

"Why are you here, anyway? I mean, the kids are still in school, so they won't be back for another hour at least…"

J-Ju could tell Bob wasn't being mean, or condescending; rather there was genuine interest, and confusion, in his voice. The teen gave the man a small smile; his former appetite coming back in spades.

"Actually, I was hoping I could get a burger?"

"Oh." Bob looked surprised, but then gave the boy a slightly smile.

"Okay. What kind would you like?"

The teens eyes darted towards the Burger of the Day: 'Grenadine or your money back' burger(burger sauteed in grenadine and clove). He grinned at the pun. Truthfully he thought the names Bob came up with were a bit corny, but they did always make him grin.

"I'll try the special."

"Alright, one special coming up."

"Can I get you a drink, sweetheart?"

"Coke is fine." The boy spoke as he fished out his wallet, and began to pull out the twenty dollar bill; the last bit of any cash he had. He hear the glass clink on the counter before a hand was placed over his. He looked up, curiously.

"It's on the house, dear."

"I wasn't- I mean, I can pay-"

"Yeah, he can pay, Lin-"

Linda turned and gave her husband a look. Bob sighed and muttered, but gave a nod and a wave of his hand. Satisfied, Linda turned back to the eldest Pesto child.

"This is your first day back, right?"

Her reply was a nod from the boy.

"Then consider this your welcome home from us. It's not much, but, we do what we can. You're like family to us, Jimmy."

The words the woman spoke to him stuck a cord, and the teen had to look away; acting like he was just putting his wallet back into his pocket. He felt a lump in his throat form; and his eyes felt a little teary; probably a bit glassy looking if anyone noticed.

Why was their kindness affecting him like this? Was it because he felt he didn't deserve the warm welcome home? The kind words? Perhaps that was it. He'd done something stupid and on a whim, and yet, these people weren't throwing it all back in his face.

It felt nice to have someone care, for once.

"Thank you. Very much… and uhm…" Jimmy Jr hesitated, but looked back towards the Belcher Mother.

"It would be nice to talk to someone; about what I've been doing?" A small, hopeful smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, wonderful!" Linda brightened and clapped her hands together, moving back around from behind the counter, to sit down on the vacant stool next to the boy.

"I love stories! Drama, excitement, romance… Okay, go ahead, I'm ready!"

Jimmy Jr sat up a bit more on the stool, almost glowing at being able to tell someone all the things he'd seen, done, accomplished. Linda thought the boy couldn't look any happier, and smiled back at his enthusiasm.

"Well, it all pretty much started with this flyer I found while busting tables one night…"

~ X ~

AN: Whew! With so much to cover for this story, I'm happy with this first chapter here. Anywho, there's a ton of back story that goes with this, and I'm still figuring out how to fit it all in here. I may even just make it it's own story set up like dabbles, but I'm not so sure yet. I mainly want to focus on the present; but the past year is super important so. . . Eh, I'll work it out. :3 Hope you guys enjoy! Already working on Chapter 2.


End file.
